


Taste Test

by Doogly_Writes



Series: Golden Flowers and Butterscotch [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doogly_Writes/pseuds/Doogly_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel invites Asgore over to try out her newest pie recipe, but the ex-queen has different plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Test

It had only been a few months since Toriel and Asgore started to reforge their friendship. What started with little jokes and small talk in the school yard had turned into him coming over to spend time with Frisk. He was as happy as could be, as long as he could talk to his adopted daughter often, and he was glad he finally got his old best friend back. It took her a little while to warm up to him again, but it didn’t take long for her to remember how much she missed having the old fuzzy goof around even if it was just for conversation.

The day was just an ordinary Saturday. Toriel had invited Asgore over for the afternoon to test out a new recipe for one of her ever famous pies. He had gladly accepted-- there was no way he would reject an offer of her delicious desserts. 

Asgore walked onto her doormat which happily read ‘New New Home’, a little joke the two had come up with together, his mouth watering at even the thought of her pastries. He had only been able to dream of the flaky crusts or the sweet fillings for what felt like an eternity, and now he had a free ticket to have a slice or two whenever she had some made.

Three quick knocks sounded at the door before Toriel opened it up for the beaming Asgore. She smiled back.

“Greetings, Mister Dreemurr.” She joked as she got out the way

“Howdy, Miss Toriel.” Asgore said back with a smirk as he walked into the foyer, sighing at the obvious smell of pie wafting through the house.

“The pie is just about done, I hope you don’t mind a little bit of a wait.”

“Of course not! I’ll be happy to be your guinea pig whenever it’s ready.” He looked around as Toriel giggled at his joke, but his eyes caught no movement. “Where’s Frisk by the way?”

“Oh, I thought I told you that she was with Papyrus and Sans for the day,” she said as she closed the door.

“Oh- um, well I must’ve forgotten,” He stammered, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry about that.”

“No need to be,” she chuckled, “We can all be forgetful, especially when we have too much to remember.”

Asgore laughed at that. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. We’re both pretty busy nowadays, you with the school and with all of my official mumbo jumbo I barely remember what I had for breakfast.”

 

Toriel giggled before a loud ‘Ding!’ interrupted her from the kitchen. “Oh, that’s my cue. I’ll be right back, make yourself at home.”

Asgore watched her walk away, and couldn’t help but notice something odd. She seemed to be in a hurry, though it most likely wasn’t for the pies sake. He shrugged it off, and plopped down heavily on the couch, his mind wandering as he sat in silence.

“Asgore?”

He opened his eyes wide as he was roused from his thoughts, his head turning to where Toriel was sitting.

“Sorry, I kind of dozed off there, is there something you need Tori-” Before he could finish his sentence, she pushed her lips to his.

His eyes widened in shock as she took him into the kiss. A surprised sound came from his throat as he tried to understand what was happening, his hands frantically flailing for some sort of anchor to tell him if this was a dream or not. He looked at Toriel, her eyes were closed shut and her cheeks were bright red, but he had no doubt his were no different. He felt her tongue press against his slightly open mouth, Toriel prodding him for entry.

Eventually, he got over the initial surprise, his jaw slowly loosening and giving her entry. He tried to move his limp tongue, though his groggy attempts were quickly overpowered by Toriel’s passionate movements.

Asgore finally overcame the shock, his eyes closing as he pushed her back into her mouth. She tasted the same way she did all those many years ago, and Asgore was quickly becoming addicted. A content hum came from him as he placed a hand on her cheek, the rust on his ability quickly disappearing. Toriel happily let him take control, her hands grabbing at his burly frame.

They kissed for what felt like forever before she pulled her head back, the two panting as they felt the heat in their cheeks. A silence fell in the room as they both avoided eye contact. Asgore let out a cough to try to lessen it, but to no avail.

“Wow...” He said, not entirely sure what to do now. “That was, erm, something.”

“Y-yeah.” Toriel said simply as she shifted awkwardly in her seat. “It was… nice.”

“I’d have to agree.” He grinned, looking over at her. Her blush grew a bit more harsh as she met his gaze, but a small smile appeared on her lips.

“I can, um, see that,” she noted, her eyes motioning towards the indent on his jeans.

Asgore’s blush doubled, his mouth agape at her comment. “W-Well-um, I…” He stammered, the king sitting up straight and attempting to cover the offending bump with a hand.

She watched as he grew flustered, his body obviously not on his side. Toriel tried not to, but she couldn’t help but stare at the evident crease on his pants, the butterflies in her stomach stirring awake at the lewd sight and her knees grew weak just at the thought of what she had planned to do with him. She shuffled over towards him as he tried to explain himself, her hand reaching tentatively onto his. Asgore looked up, his stuttering and worry silencing as she moved her nose towards his, taking him into a quick kiss.

The king watched her as she pulled away, a bit of the uncertainty in his head going away. Toriel climbed awkwardly into his lap, neither of the monsters entirely sure what they were doing as she sat herself on top of him. Asgore placed a hand on her cheek, his gaze staring into her entrancing rubies as he touched his muzzle against hers.

Asgore shakily placed his hands on her sides as they kissed again, the two moving with muted passion as they slowly reached for the other. Toriel clumsily undid the buttons on his shirt, her fingers shaking too much for her to get anything done. He slowly traced his hesitant hands along her curves, his fingers dusting off old memories of what she liked and loved. Despite the fact that her robe was in the way, he never thought he would get this close to his old queen like this again, his movements careful and shaky as he squeezed and held onto her.

Toriel was more forward, though not by much. Her fingers struggled with his button-up shirt, his wooly chest getting slowly exposed as she tugged each stud free. She felt at the taut muscle underneath all of the fuzz and fat that occupied his wide chest, her digits twining into the soft fluff on his chest. Her hands peeled off his shirt as best they could before traveling lower, the queen unsure when to wrestle with his fly.

The king was slowly gaining steam, his movements slightly losing the uncertainty and rustiness that were plaguing him earlier. He could tell she was getting more riled up, her whole body was shaking and pressing against his, their tongues wrestling with more heat than the two had felt in years. Asgore cautiously moved his hands down to the skirt of her robe, hesitantly re-exploring her body as he made her heart race, the large monster carefully placing squeezes and pinches as he reached his way up, soft moans and whimpers falling from her lips. His hands found her plump hips, the clawed digits hesitating for a moment before landing on her soft hips, the king cautiously grabbing at her, earning excited noises from Toriel.

His fingers pressed and groped gently at her rear, earning sighs from the queen as his digits squeezing at the supple muscle. Asgore moved timidly towards her center, a twitch coming from his member as he discovered her severe lack of underwear. He accidentally brushed past her slicked entrance, making Toriel moan around the kiss, her eyes clenching shut even further. Asgore froze, as if he was caught doing something he shouldn’t have been.

A whimper came from Toriel’s throat, her hips twitching at the sudden shock of pleasure. He took an adventurous leap, slowly pressing his fingers against her entrance, earning a small squeak from the ex-queen. Toriel nearly broke the kiss as he slipped his digits against her exposed folds, the pleasure earning muffled gasps and sighs from her. She was awfully sensitive, her whole form fidgeting at even the slightest touch, shivers climbing up her spine as Asgore pet at her lower lips. Her vent was dripping wet, the queen wiggling and squirming at the hand planted beneath her tail, the pleasure muddling her already clumsy fingers, the digits struggling desperately against the button at the top of his jeans.

Toriel finally pulled the button free and tugged down his fly, her fingers desperately following his golden happy trail. Asgore sighed at the sudden difference of pressure down below, the stylishness of his newly acquired Surface wear definitely didn’t have the freedom or the extra room he was used to with his old robes and regalia, especially for a monster of his calibre. Toriel fished her hand into his undergarments, her fingers wrapping around his wide girth.

Asgore suddenly pulled away from the kiss, his eyes shut tight and a heavy ‘Mmph!’ erupting from his closed mouth, a sloppy smile between his heavy blush. Her fingers were amazingly warm and soft as they grabbed his stiff package, making Asgore sigh as she cupped his sizable balls. A low groan came from his throat as Toriel pulled his member from his boxers, his heavy sack following soon after. Toriel let out a quiet whine as his fingers stiffened and stopped moving, though her attention quickly turned to Asgore’s manhood. 

He was at full mast, his length stiffening in her grip as it bobbed and twitched in the air. She slowly stroked along his length, forcing Asgore to gasp as a generous load of pre ran down his member, a gurgle of pleasure coming from him as his hips bucked slightly against her soft hand.

“O-oh gosh,” he moaned, his eyes closed in complete bliss as more of his excitement dribbled down to her hand. “I guess I’m a little- ah, pent up.”

Toriel looked at his elated expression, her fingers quickly getting coated with his pre. “That’s an understatement,” she noted as she gave him a slight squeeze, earning a blissful sigh from the larger monster. “When was the last time you, um, did anything like this?”

“When was the last time you and I fooled around?” He asked in return, his eyes finally opening to look at her.

Her eyes widened. “Oh goodness Asgore, and I thought I had it bad!”

“It’s no problem, Tori. My libido wasn’t what it used to be during those years. Trust me.” He laughed before moaning as she stroked him again, his hands grabbing at her again as his eyes drooped closed. “And it definitely does not compare to what it is now.”

Asgore sighed as she released her hand, his member flopping against the front of her robe. Her eyes widened at the feeling of his shaft pressing against her belly, the heat bleeding through the purple fabric. She had forgotten how much weight it commanded, her entrance quivering at just the thought. Her eyes were locked with his monstrous manhood as he moved his hands again, a moan falling from her lips. Her eyes closed shut at the pleasure, her lips falling open as he gently worked his fingers in and out of her needy entrance.

“Oh… Gorey,” Toriel sighed, her whole form shuddering at his touch. “Please.”

Asgore nodded as he reached for the bottom of her robe, hiking up the garment up past her tail. He drank in the sight of her stark white legs, his gaze making Toriel blush as he cautiously grabbed her hips again.

He lifted her up and scooted her forward as he lined himself up with her vent, Toriel’s body shaking with anticipation as she felt his head press between her lips. Asgore looked up into her eyes, his dark red rubies looking into hers for permission. She gave him a quick nod, her hips quivering as he held them over himself. The old king slowly pressed himself into her, both of the ex-monarchs sighing as the thick tip of his head pushed past her entrance.

Asgore went tantalizingly slow, his eyes closed and mouth open in a constant moan. Her soft folds stretched and squeezed around his girth, the heavenly warm and tight passage felt almost too good to be true. It had been so long since he felt anything close to this, and he could barely stay lucid as the amazing humm of pleasure filled his senses.

A long sigh fell from the king as eased Toriel down until he fit his entire length into her, his smile widening as her inner muscles spasmed and clenched around his wide member. Hot spurts of pre shot into her as he groaned and rubbed himself against her snug walls, his mind blurred with ecstasy. 

He opened his eyes and looked at Toriel. Her face was twisted in what looked like discomfort, her chin tucked against her chest as her eyes were clenched shut. 

Asgore’s lidded eyes quickly bulged from their sockets, every instinct for him to move immediately snuffed out. “Tori! Are-are you ok? I-I can stop if you don’t want to do this.”

Toriel whimpered as she slowly steadied herself on her wobbly knees, Asgore holding onto her sides for support. “Oh heavens no,” she moaned, her eyes looking back at his. “This is a-amazing. I just need a little bit of time to... adjust. I haven’t done this with anyone in so long, let alone someone as endowed as you.”

Asgore let out a relieved sigh. “Take as much time as you need, I’m not going to go anywhere.”

Toriel moaned as she stretching herself against his member, her hips grinding against his. Both of them sighed as he slipped a bit deeper into her, even the slightest amount of friction enough to set them off, especially for the sensitive king.

Another bit of pre drooled from Asgore as Toriel grew accustomed to his large member, a smile of her own curling onto her lips. Asgore groaned and closed his eyes again, his senses completely muddled by the constant drone of pleasure.

It had been so long since he’d felt anything comparable to this. She was so welcoming and warm, her walls massaging and pulsing around his throbbing girth. He could hear small whimpers and moans from Toriel, her own pleasure evident as she spread herself around him. Asgore sat in complete bliss, his eyes closed and his smile wide.

Toriel steadied herself, her arms wrapping around his back as she scooted her knees towards Asgore. She lifted herself about halfway up Asgore’s length, the two of them moaning before she sat herself back down, shivers of pleasure going up both of their spines. Her face twisted in pleasure as she worked herself into a slow rhythm, the ex-queen easing him in and out of her quivering entrance. Asgore’s shaft stiffened and twitched inside his queen, nudging and pressing at all the spots that sent Toriel’s passage spasming around his pre-sputtering manhood. 

Asgore lost himself in the toe-curling bliss, the king groaning in delight as her folds ripple around him, his hands traveling down to her hips. Heavy huffs and puffs fell from him between his moans, his hips bucking and fidgeting uselessly against Toriel’s, the king not able to do much in his current position. Her fingers dug into his back, the king opening his eyes and looked at her blushing face, her eyes clenched shut as her mouth was open with constant pants and moans. Her chest was pressed up against Asgore’s, the king feeling every twitch and beat of her racing heart as they made love.

Time began to lose meaning for Toriel as she rode her hung ex-husband, her head swimming in pleasure. She picked up the pace slightly, her whole body trembling as Asgore’s hard, thick member sunk into her again and again, her hastened movements sending the king reeling. She stifled a moan as Asgore grabbed at her hips, his fingers making small depressions on the supple muscle. He angled himself better against her, his member grinding against her sensitive walls.

Asgore’s subtle change forced a cry of pleasure from the queen as he hilted inside of her, the queen burying her face into the fluff on his neck. Her passage spasmed around him, her hips grinding passionately against his. Muffled moans and squeals of bliss came from his shoulder, Toriel teetering on the brink of her climax as she shakily tried to raise her hips off of Asgore, the pleasure lingering as her body refused to regain lucidity. A small squeak came from her throat as she felt Asgore start to take control, a sigh falling from her as he guided her hips up and down his shaft.

The empty house quickly filled with noise as the two monsters edged desperately closer towards orgasm, their inner heat and passion showing its true face. Asgore felt a familiar feeling budding in his loins, his hips fidgeting almost as much as Toriel’s as he felt the tension wearing thin. He fought against the feeling, trying to last as long as he could for her, though it was tempting for him to let loose. He was hit by waves of pleasure, his mind enveloped completely by the ecstasy. All was blurry besides the feeling of Toriel on top of him, and the muted sounds she was making against his neck.

Toriel redoubled their speed as soon as her head eventually cleared, the retired queen bouncing haphazardly in his lap, her cries of pleasure slowly gaining in pitch with every meeting of their hips. A heavy moan was forced from the king as Toriel upped the intensity, her head pulling back from his shoulder. 

Toriel’s body language gave away how close she was, and Asgore could read it like a book. The way she squirmed and wriggled as she slammed her rear against his lap, her moans turning into high pitched pants as she dug her fingers needily into his back. How she tucked her chin against her chest and clenched her eyes shut. The king wanted nothing more than to push her over the edge, and feel her lose control in his arms.

Her walls started to clamp down on Asgore’s member, her folds quivering all around him. He moaned at the amazing feeling of her muscles clenching and gliding along his girth, each roll of her hips sending her tight passage along his rigid cock. The king can feel her getting closer and closer to her orgasm, her vent quivering around him as she started to tense up.

Toriel’s bouncing turned wild and nearly out of control, as she clenched around him, her back arching as she threw her head back in orgasm, the queen sputtering and squirming on top of Asgore. She let out a squeal of pure bliss, soft moans and sighs following after as she sat back down on his cock, her needy folds still grinding and humping against him. Shivers of ecstasy race up Toriel’s spine, her whole body twitching and shaking against the king’s. Her fingers dug almost painfully into his back as she pulled herself against him, their bodies mashing together in an intimate embrace.

Asgore gurgled in pleasure as her walls clamped tight around him, his member stiffening and twitching inside of her. He was a hair’s width away from climaxing, a quiet grunt coming from him as she stopped moving. Toriel snapped slightly out of her afterglow as Asgore began lifting her up again, his eyes searching hers for permission. She looked at him and that was all he needed. With a solid thrust, he plunged himself deep into her tight folds, Toriel moaning his name as another shock of bliss traveled up her back. 

Asgore wrapped his arms around her back, one of his hands reaching up to her head and pulling her lips against his. The king clutching tightly at his queen, her walls spasming and clenching around his wide member. He let out a loud groan of lust as his tension snapped, the king taking her into a passionate kiss as he desperately thrusted against her. His tongue forced hers to the back of her throat as he needily rocked his hips against hers.

A century of pent up regret, loneliness and sorrow all melted away in what felt like an endless couple of moments as Asgore released his lust into her sopping wet vent, the kiss filled with all of the heat and passion he had been saving for her from all of those many, many years. Rope after rope of his blazingly hot seed spilled into Toriel for what felt like eternity, tremors running up her form at the sensation. He slowly throbbed and spasmed deep inside of her, his drum like pulse slowly coming back to rest as he basked in his afterglow.

Each of the monarchs took heavy pants and huffs of breaths through their noses, both of them locked in the impassioned kiss. The monsters were consumed by the soft drum of pleasure and feel of the others’ heartbeat, the dull reverberating tones all that they could focus on. Toriel hummed contently at the feeling of his sputtering length, a seemingly endless torrent of his seed shooting into her twitching walls. Asgore still urgently humped at her, his rapid and lustful thrusts coaxing more and more of his spunk out from himself.

Asgore’s member finally gave it’s final hurrah, his dick stilling inside of Toriel and the last of his nethers was drained. Their erratic breaths eventually stilled and their kiss turned gentle, both of them relaxing their arms and fingers. Asgore opened his eyes and saw her blushing face, Toriel soon followed suit, revealing her deep red rubies to the king. 

Her entrance released his softening member as they broke the kiss, a generous amount of their mixed juices drooling lewdly down his manhood and onto his lap. Toriel’s blush grew as excess of their lust spilled from her entrance, Asgore chuckling at the whole situation.

“I seem to have made a mess,” he said.

“A rather ‘hot’ mess,” she added and returned the smile. The queen giggled at how she forgot how productive he was, and how she possibly could’ve forgotten how hung he was as well. A twinge of pain made itself known as she lifted herself up from his lap, her knees wobbly as she toppled back against the couch. Asgore’s limp member flopped against his sack, a sigh erupting from his lips.

“That was…” he started before trailing off in search for a proper word.

“...amazing?” she interjected, giggling a little, as she leaned up against the burly monster, her eyes closing.

“I was going to say ‘astounding,’ but that works,” he said, looking at her with a grin. The two sat in a calm silence for a while, until Asgore’s expression turned somewhat serious. “Does this mean that…” He almost didn’t want to risk saying it. “...that we’re back together?”

“Asgore, I wouldn’t have forced you to make love to me if I didn’t plan on getting back together with you.” She scoffed, opening her eyes just to roll them. “I am not that kind of woman.”

“I wasn’t trying to imply that you were,” he said, beaming at her. “And I wouldn’t say that that was ‘forced’.”

Both of them shared a chuckle. Asgore cautiously wrapped an arm around the queen, which she snuggled up against.

“So…” he started, motioning down to the mess on his lap. “I don’t suppose you have a stain remover anywhere nearby?”

She stared at him. “We have magic, you old dope.”

“Oh… right.”

With a snap of his fingers and the slight smell of ozone, the mess vanished, not even the slightest trace of a stain left on either him or the love seat.

Toriel sat up and stretched her arms, her body still slightly sore. “Well, that offer for the pie still stands, if you would care for some.”

Asgore nearly leaped from the seat, all trace of fatigue or exhaustion far gone from his mind. “Is that even a question?”

“I didn’t think it would be,” she giggled, getting up from the couch. 

“...Gorey.”


End file.
